


Summer Beach Day

by Flashbolt23785



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Beach Holidays, F/M, Gen, Surfing, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2020-07-27 14:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20047633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flashbolt23785/pseuds/Flashbolt23785
Summary: A short summary about what are those heroes were doing at the beach after a long mission.





	Summer Beach Day

Today is a big summer vacation for the heroes at the beach. Everyone was exciting to change their swimwears as they arrived this place. Kon-el and Tim Drake were seen surfing on the waves with their surfboards. They were trying to compete who could hold a perfect pose on board in the waves without falling.

Cassie and Donna Troy were battling each other with the swords and armor on the sand despite taking a vacation. Diana a.k.a Wonder Woman was also there look after the wonder girls. “ Donna, you are doing great.” Diana impress at Donna’s fighting skills. She also though how close to train these girls to be warrior instead of leisure at the scenery. At least, they didn’t seem bother to take a break since they were amazon princess.

Dick and Wally were swimming at the sea, splashing some waters over their bodies. Roy and Garth joined with them and they decided to play wrestling with them. Dick holded onto Wally while Roy sit onto Garth’s shoulder as both of them wrestle each other fall into the water with their fists while holding them.

On the sand, Clark and Bruce were seen playing volleyball with Hal and Barry. Despite Hal was not allowed to use the ring to score since that’s count cheating. He would make a surprise shot to them by shooting the volleyball. Barry’s speed on the other hand would probability catch the ball if Superman tried to maintain his strength to throw the ball. They would compete each other to see which one would caught cheating by using the powers.

Over at the beach, Kara , Michael Carter and Garfield were doing the poll swimswear outlets competition to see which ones had the best swimsuits. The judges consist of Ollie , Zatanna and Vixen were giving them the votes . As the result out, Beast boy got the most votes. Much to Booster's letdown.

Black Canary , Starfire and Jessica Cruz were lying on the chair bench taking a sunbath. All of them looked gorgeous with their sunglasses on under the sun, skins had been covering with sun blocks and lotion. Who knows how many guys were attract there to show their sexy bodies. Jessica also drank some coconut milk and it tasted delicious. She shared her drink to Kori who also seem eager to try the earth drink. She never though she would like it so much.

Meanwhile, Kyle and Guy were figuring out how to make the BBQ grill machine work. None of them have use the grill before. Guy could wish Superman would use a wood to lit out a fire with his heat laser since he had no experience how to lit the fire using the grills due he always doing thing in tradition. Kyle on the other hand was an artist, not a mechanic. He though he would use a lighter to lit it but John came and told them to step aside.

  
“ Make way, Guy. I am here to teach you how to cook the grills. ” John was turning the heat inside the grills machine. Guy and Kyle were surprised how intelligent John was. They must felt embarrassed for not asking his help since Guy poked Kyle though his beach shorts for making them like a fool . “ Guess it’s time to cook these hot meals .” Kyle prepared some meats and toast them on the grills to cook.

Cyborg was at the food stand , preparing some sandwiches and drinks for everyone during the refreshment. At the same time, he asked the green lanterns to make some burgers using the grills while placing some dishes on the construct table.  
“ Hey everyone, it’s time for a beach feast. Booyah.” Victor had finish placing all the foods on the table and everyone was alert about the news.

The whole league went to the stall to grab some refreshment. They decided to take a break with all the fun and activities they enjoy. Black Canary shared her burger and sandwiches with Oliver. He wanted to eat some of the spicy hamburger but Dinah shot him down and enjoy their romance each other. The whole league laughed and chat at the table. What a good old day. It was a great vacation trip for the Justice League and young heroes.

**Author's Note:**

> I am planning to create a summer vacation story for the dc heroes. Thankfully, I manage to finish type out the story complete. Hopefully to show me some love.


End file.
